


Like I Love You

by Karrissarella



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Presents, Everyone else is gay af, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Multi, Wally West is Bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes Wally out for his birthday, and gives him a present he won’t dare forget. Implied Roy/Wally. Eventual Birdflash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> "If you smiling, that should set the tone  
> Just be limber  
> If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
> Just remember  
> Sing this song with me."  
>  \- Love Like You by Justin Timberlake

The night club was never really Wally’s scene, but he was never against it, per say. Honestly, he mostly ended his nights on his hand-me-down couch with Netflix and a big bowl of popcorn after a long day in the lab, but today was different. Today, was January 16th. Today was his birthday and his plans to snuggle up with his couch as a date, a cup of hot cocoa, and Breaking Bad were rudely interrupted by Roy showing up near the end of his shift at S.T.A.R. labs.

“Were going out. You’re done moping over that girl, Lisa, or whatever.”

Wally frowned as he shed off his labcoat, walking out of the center and bidding his goodbyes to his coworkers before draping the coat across his arm. “ _Linda_ ,” he corrected. He didn’t really wanna think about the fact that it was only mere weeks ago that he and Linda broke it off.

“Whatever. You’ve been moping everytime I’ve come into town to hang out. Since all the usual distractions aren’t working, it’s time for plan b. Plus, it’s your birthday. You’re not gonna let a girl ruin it, are you?” Roy asked, putting a firm grip on Wally’s shoulder and giving him a little shake and one of those award-winning bad boy smiles that somehow got him out of being punched by multiple people.

Wally returned with a lopsided grin, “I suppose so. Where to, then?”

Roy’s grin grew mischievous, and Wally began to worry with that face staring back at him. He blinked dumbly at the archer, before the other grabbed his forearm and dragged him towards his motorcycle. Handing him a helmet, he smiled. “Hop on.”

“Y’know, I could –“

“Get us there faster, it’s so slow, yadda, yadda, yadda.” Roy replied, waving his hand in dismissal. “If I gave you the cooridinates – it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? I know how much you like birthday surprises.” He smirked.

Wally sighed, and gave in, putting on the helmet and hopping on the back of Roy’s motorbike.

A couple hours, and many complaints from Wally about how they could’ve been there in mere minutes later, they were pulling into Bludhaven. Roy parked his bike in the side street, and hopped off his motorbike with the speedster soon following suit.

It was dark out now, and they were standing in front of a colorful building with flashing lights, and a lot of young adults, and undoubtedly teenagers with fake IDs outside the building, drinking. The colorful building was also pumping out upbeat music from the inside which made Wally’s whole body feel the vibrations with how loud it was.

“You took me to Bludhaven for a bar?” Wally questioned. “We could’ve just gone to Ollie’s in Star City….”

Roy smirked softly, shaking his head. “Don’t be such a boy scout. Live a little. Besides, it just opened, and it got great reviews!” He grabbed Wally’s arm, and pulled him into the entrance. He nodded to the bodyguards who seemingly approved of their entry, and walked into the florescent night club that was flashing bright lights like any other rave with the beat of the music. They shuffled their way to the bar, and Roy ordered them two beers.

Wally smiled at the bartender with a thanks, and grabbed the neck of the bottle and took a swig. He took this moment to view his surroundings to see just what his birthday evening was in store for. One thing he noticed immediately was the lack of females in the club. He didn’t mind. It’s not like he needed girls to have fun, and probably a break from them was nice. He then moved his eyes to the stage to note that they were all men too, and realization was quickly dawning on him when he moved his eyes to guys who were dancing very close up on each other, and sneaking kisses. Green eyes flashed to matching ones with realization. “Roy!” He frowned. “You took me to a gay bar!?” He exclaimed, and took note of the offended bartender behind the counter, and looked away in embarrassment.

Roy rose his eyebrows in surprise, and that infuriating smirk he always wore. “I don’t remember you having a problem with guys. I’m pretty sure I remember you swinging both ways, Wally.”

Wally shook his head in response, “I don’t. It’s just….I’ve….I’m…it’s only been….”

“Us?” Roy inquired and Wally nodded sheepishly. “Don’t worry about that,” he replied, and as if to prove a point to the judging bartender, he reached over and placed a soft kiss on Wally’s lips who eagerly returned it. He smiled softly, “See? You’ll be fine.”

The bartender behind the counter seemed to understand the situation better, and slide an extra beer towards the freckled man’s way. He gave a small smile, and turned towards Roy. “Not trying to steal your man, just know how nerve-wrecking it is to be in a gay bar for the first time. On the house.” He smiled, nodding towards both of them.

“Were open to a third,” Roy winked, which quickly earned him a punch in the arm to which he laughed. The bartender seemed to take the hint, and just smiled as he went to attend to other customers at the bar.

Wally frowned, and chugged his drink back. He was very new in this whole bisexuality thing. He’d always been pretty attracted to girls, but there were some guys that were beyond gorgeous to him, and he had a hard time admitting to himself that he was pretty attracted to men as well. Roy, being one of the first. He was thankful that Roy was pretty open about the whole thing, and he actually was just into men which was pretty surprising to Wally, at first. However, he was pretty thankful after a while, because it really helped him ease into an open mindset when seeing guys and realizing he was attracted to them, and just not acknowledging that they weren’t unattractive. If that made any sense.

“You’ll be fine,” Roy yelled over the music, and took a swig of his beer as well. The music turned down just a little for the PA system to kick in and give an announcement.

“The performers will be out shortly! As always performers will be available for private dances, but star dancers of the night will be available for an extended private dance! The star dancers of the night are:  Tiger, Robin, and Nightwing! They’ll be out in fifteen minutes! Enjoy your night everyone!”

“That Nightwing seemed to be a crowd pleaser,” Roy said, and Wally nodded in agreement.

“Wonder what makes him so special.” Wally responded, finishing his first beer as he started on his free one.

“Wanna get closer to the stage?” Roy asked over the loud music, and Wally nodded in response.

They made their way to the tables that littered the floor closer to the stage where the performers would be putting on the show, and grabbed a table in the second row. It was pretty good seating, and Wally knew if Roy had his way, they’d be in the front, but the other archer seemed to let up for now.

Roy had already ordered more drinks for them, and by this time, anyone in the club would’ve assumed they were dating with how all over Wally seemed to be over Roy. He was now begging for kisses, and Roy, being his best friend wit benefits and the whole purpose of getting him to forget about his ex, couldn’t deny him. “Glad you’re feeling more comfortable, kid.” Roy replied as he returned another incoming kiss from Wally.

“Uh-huh,” he smiled goofily, and Roy couldn’t help but laugh. Even if he couldn’t find Wally a man tonight, he was more than able to at least make his birthday night a little.

The club’s lights suddenly shut off, and only a few lights lit the stage in front of them to introduce the performers. The first one that was introduced, Tiger, was a tanned man with short blonde hair, and some beautiful brown eyes. Cute, was Wally’s first thought. The other, Robin, seemed really young with his height, and round face which sort of turned him away. Lastly, Nightwing came out, and Wally felt his heart skip a beat at just how utterly captivating the man was. He was slim, but fit. He was around Wally’s height, dark hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life.

Roy smirked, noting how engrossed Wally was with the Nightwing performer. If the lack of kisses he was getting from him now said anything, anyway. He leaned back in his chair and just watched his best friend ogle one of the performers.

While the performers started their show, the first two that were introduced began to start on the poles on the sidelines while seemingly Nightwing warmed up on the center pole still. Wally’s eyes glanced back and forth from Tiger and Robin, but nearly always ended up on the center pole. Wally sat up straight when he noticed Nightwing begin to hop up on the pole, and show off his flexibility. Admittedly, Wally’s mind went straight to something that made his whole body feel warm, and he wasn’t entirely sure he could blame all of it on the alcohol.

He nearly jumped as he noticed a two large baskets of cheese fries and a couple more beers were sat down on the table by the waitress. The girl giggled softly, and gave a lingering stare to Roy before asking if they needed anything else. Roy was about to shake his head, before he waggled a finger towards her to invite her over next to him. Wally rose an eyebrow, before turning back to the stage, his eyes continually following the Nightwing performer’s body. It was really incredible how fast the man moved, yet made it seemingly graceful as he threw his had to be at least 6’0” body around on a slim pole _while_ removing clothes.

He tore his eyes away from the performance as Tiger and Robin took the center stage to do their dances, and looked over to Roy. “What did you tell that girl?”   


“Hey, you seemingly have ditched me for Blue Eyes up there, I can’t get some too?” He joked, and Wally frowned. “You’re gay, hot shot.” Roy smirked, and shrugged. “So, I can’t talk to beautiful ladies?” He asked, but Wally just rolled his eyes and turned back to the performance. However, he couldn’t find Nightwing on stage anymore, and the other was quickly replaced with a newcomer about the same height but with a buzzed cut, and a darker complexion. Very dark, and mysterious type. He liked Nightwing better – he had a softer face.

Wally jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder that came from the opposite side of Roy so he knew it wasn’t him, and mentally kicked himself for letting himself be spooked for a second time in a row. He turned to the culprit, and was immediately faced with Nightwing himself. His face was apologetic, and he seemingly mouthed a sorry.

“Are you Wally?” Nightwing asked over the music, and Wally swore his heart was trying to break out of his chest at how hard and fast it was beating. Nightwings voice was like silk, and Wally’s mouth just fell agape and Nightwing looked toward Roy for confirmation who gave him a thumbs up.

“I think your friend here bought you a dance with me. Are you interested?” Nightwing continued to talk to Wally who was still taking a minute to process everything. Fastest man alive, slowest brain possible Roy would say. It took him a minute, but Wally slowly got out a nod and Nightwing smiled, nodding in agreement and offering his hand. “Let’s go to my room, then.” He said, and for the first time, Wally felt like his legs were gonna give out before he even started moving.

Wally was moving mechanically as he followed Nightwing through the crowd, and into a less secluded place where there was a narrow hallway filled with different doors of different performers. He noticed that Robin’s was right next to Nightwings as they entered.

The room was simple enough in it’s red velvet furniture, and white colored walls. There was a red-accented bed right in the middle of the room, but Wally plopped himself in a matching chair by the door. His feet were not making it to that bed, and if they did, he would’ve been useless for any private anything. He was gonna kill Roy.

\--

Dick nearly had to drag Wally into the private room. It was obvious his friend bought him a dance for him with how taken aback and how nervous the other looked. He was grateful that he was hired for a private dance with someone that was remotely around his age instead of middle-aged business men that reminded him way too much of Bruce. He admittedly he always had to pretend they were some other big, burly men he knew like Clark, or even Ollie at times. He had to have some weird fantasies to get him to not think about his adopted father with how many middle-aged billionaires booked him for a private dance.

“Listen,” Dick started, and he watched the redhead’s head snap up to face him. “It’s pretty obvious your friend just wanted to get you a lap dance for your birthday which is sweet of him, but if you’re uncomfortable we can do something a little PG, or we could just talk.” He offered. He had to admit the taken aback look suited the redhead, and made him look incredibly adorable. His freckles were an added bonus. Dick always had a thing for redheads, and freckles. The nerves the man had just made him even more endearing.

Wally inhaled a breath, before exhaling to calm his nerves. He looked up at Nightwing, and smiled weakly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry. I’m actually….pretty new to, well, doing anything with guys. Sorry.” He murmured, looking down at his lap, dropping his hands to grip at his jeans.

Dick smiled softly, and sat at the edge of the bed. “It’s okay. New to guys, huh? So, recently came out or just curious?” He asked, trying to break the ice.

“Bisexual,” Wally admitted, looking expectantly at Nightwing, not sure where that left him. He knew all about the bisexual stereotypes, but it’s the label that he felt fit him most correctly.

“Ah,” was all the performer responded with. “So, how many guys exactly? If you don’t mind me asking. I mean, you are at a gay bar, but from the looks of it – I’d say it’s your first time and your friend is the one that’s gay.”

Wally nodded in response, “Yeah, it’s my birthday. He’s…the only one I’ve….y’know.”

“Fucked?” Dick replied with a smirk that definitely made Wally think of Roy’s.

Wally sighed, and nodded. “Yeah. Is that totally lame?”

Dick laughed, and Wally swore he could feel his heart stop at how angelic it sounded throughout the room. The raven-haired performer shook his head, and smiled over at the speedster. “It’s cute.”

“Cute like a puppy, or cute like you might be interested?” Wally asked, surprised he found enough courage to gather that line out.

“Maybe both.” Dick replied, that smirk so potent on his lips.

“Well, Roy is always saying were open to a third.” Wally tried, and he felt himself earn a victory as the other let out another laugh.

“I am pretty into redheads. Freckles are an added bonus.” Dick responded, and he held out his hand. “Dick, unless you’re into codenames in the bedroom, then I guess Nightwing it is.”

Wally smiled, and shook his hand in return. “Wally, ah, but…you…already knew that.” He murmured, cursing himself under his breath for being so dumb.

Dick smiled softly, “Well, Wally, we still have about thirty minutes left of your private dance. What should we do?” He asked, using his practiced walk on customers over to the redhead in the chair, ready to give him a lap dance now that the other was more comfortable.

“Ah, actually – when do yours shift end?”

Dick blinked a couple times, dumbfounded. “What?”

“When does your shift end?” Wally repeated.

“1:00 am.”

Wally checked his watch on his wrist: 11:30. He looked up into those captivating blue eyes, and smiled. “Can I buy you a drink after your shift ends? I’m pretty sure Roy is gonna keep me here until I leave with a date.”

It was now Dick’s turn to stare dumbfounded at the other. “Sure.” He answered, surprised that came out as smoothly as it did. He was definitely never asked out on a date while he was supposed to be hosting a private lap dance.

“Cool. I’ll see you then, Dick.” Wally said, standing up from the chair, and turning towards the door.

“Wait!” Dick called, and Wally blinked, his hand on the doorknob, he turned around to face the other. He was represented with hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips into Dicks into a soft kiss. The kiss eventually deepened while their mouths ended up in an open-mouthed kiss, a teasing tongue darted into Wally’s mouth a couple times before the other pulled back with a soft smile.

“It’s a date.” Dick whispered against his mouth, and Wally could only nod numbly in response.

Wally finally made his way out of the room, and shut the door behind him. He balled his hand into a fist and yanked his elbow down to his side in victory, grinning from ear to ear. He walked out of the narrow hallway, making his way back to his table to tell Roy the good news.

This was definitely a birthday he was going to remember for years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Linda Park -- I just needed an excuse to go to a Bludhaven!   
> Also, can you guess the other performers? ;) (Although, I have no idea what Robin it is -- up to you guys, I guess!)


End file.
